


Disparo al atardecer

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, zombi!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo se había convertido en una mierda, simple y llanamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparo al atardecer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aribakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/gifts).



El mundo se había convertido en una mierda, simple y llanamente. No es que antes fuera mucho mejor y, de hecho, al menos ahora era más silencioso y no había tanto idiota suelto por la calles. Siempre te llegabas a topar con alguno por el camino, que había tenido la suerte de tener las piernas largas o la suficiente inteligencia como para saber cuándo tenía que correr y en qué dirección. Él había sido uno de ellos tiempo atrás, cuando era demasiado temeroso, demasiado confiado y su padre le decía que tenía que madurar si no quería ser engullido por el mundo.  
  
Xiumin había aprendido a sobrevivir mucho antes de ese llamado apocalipsis en el que se encontraba ahora mismo, a empuñar un arma entre sus clases de escritura y las de matemáticas, a saber dar en el blanco sin apenas mirar. Su padre le había enseñado bien desde pequeño. Nunca le había llegado a gustar esa práctica, pero su padre había insistido en que un día le serviría y eso estaba comprobando en ese mismo momento.  
  
No sabía qué había pasado para que de la noche a la mañana el mundo se hubiera cubierto de zombis, con sus cuerpos arrastrándose por las aceras y el asfalto, abalanzándose contra la gente y arrancándoles la piel a mordiscos. La primera vez que había visto a uno le había dejado paralizado durante un minuto, no todos los días veías a tu vecino —aquel con el que te saludabas todas las mañanas, compartías alguna cerveza ocasional o hablabas de la nueva vecina de la tercera puerta—, con un tipo mordiéndole el cuello cual vampiro y la sangre derramándose y manchando las baldosas del pasillo.  
  
Ese minuto es el que le bastó para saber que necesitaba un arma y entró a su apartamento para buscarla lo más rápido que pudo. Cogió la escopeta que su padre le había regalado a los quince años y que mantenía guardada en el armario de la entrada junto a una caja de cartuchos. No tardó en cargarla, salir de nuevo al pasillo y apuntar a aquella persona, cosa, lo que fuera, que estaba devorando a su vecino delante de sus narices.  
  
Ese fue el primer caminante que vio y el principio de su nueva vida.  
  
Uno de esos famosos caminantes se acercaba a él en ese momento, arrastrando una pierna prácticamente rota por el hueso de la pantorrilla y dejando un rastro de sangre oscura en su camino. Parecía querer decir algo pero Xiumin hacía tiempo que se había dado por vencido, de dejar de intentar entender esos sonidos ininteligibles que no diferenciaban a esos caminantes, zombis, de un animal irracional. Levantó la escopeta y apuntó a la cabeza con un dedo rozando el gatillo. Esperó un segundo, dos, a que se acercara más y no errar en el tiro. No podía desperdiciar munición y aunque tenía buena puntería sabía que era mejor cerciorarse de que iba a acertar con una posición más cercana. Había que darles en la cabeza para acabar con ellos, no valía cualquier parte del cuerpo, era algo que había comprobado de sobra en su primera experiencia junto a otros datos que se había apuntado mentalmente como: si te muerden, date por muerto.  
  
Ese tipo de datos contrastaba de manera graciosa y un tanto insana con los que había necesitado hasta entonces para sobrevivir como repartidor de pizzas. Antes su mayor preocupación era saberse todas las calles de la ciudad, que la pizza no se le enfriase en el trayecto y los coqueteos semanales e insistentes de la joven del 3B en Harlen Rd.  
  
Volviendo al presente, acarició de nuevo el gatillo. Un paso, dos, tres y de repente la cabeza del caminante explotó salpicándole con sangre la camiseta. El sonido resonó en patio y el cuerpo cayó desplomado en el suelo a los pocos segundos entre sangre y la pierna que se rompió por completo con un ruido desagradable. Xiumin dio un paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de apuntar y mirando de un lado a otro. Él no había sido quien había disparado. Miró a su derecha, de dónde había percibido que había venido el disparo, una pistola o un revólver por el sonido, nada mucho más grande. Levantando un momento la escopeta y poniéndosela contra el pecho, se escondió detrás de uno de los muros que delimitaban el lugar, controlando al mismo tiempo su respiración para evitar hacer el mínimo ruido.  
  
Hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había encontrado con alguien, y no había sido una experiencia grata. La cosa había acabado con una bala entre ceja y ceja y un suculento banquete para los zombis. Desde entonces había vagado por las calles él solo, a la intemperie y no confiando en nada ni nadie salvo en su arma y en su instinto. El compañerismo parecía haber dejado de existir.  
  
—No te muevas o disparo —le dijo de repente una voz grave por encima de él.  
  
El cuerpo de Xiumin se tensó, pero no dejó que su respiración ni su ritmo cardíaco se alterasen. Con la escopeta asegurada contra él, levantó la mirada moviéndose lo mínimamente posible para ver a su adversario.  
  
Vio un par de pies encima del muro tras el que se había escondido y que resultaba ser lo suficientemente grueso como para subirse en él. Siguió la mirada por la tela raída de un pantalón estilo militar hasta una cintura, siguiendo por un torso cubierto por una camiseta de tirantes verde caqui y la piel de unos brazos fuertes tiznada por la suciedad y restos de sangre. Finalmente llegó a la cabeza subiendo por el cuello y se encontró con un rostro que le pilló desprevenido.  
  
Le conocía y eso, en vez de alegrarle, hizo que frunciera el ceño, la línea entre ceja y ceja cavándose profunda en su piel.  
  
El otro no pareció reconocerle, lo que no supo considerar como algo bueno o malo, o si tan siquiera le sorprendía.  
  
—Hola —saludó el chico, con el sol del anochecer golpeándole la espalda y resaltando la maraña de pelo rubio que le caía por debajo de las orejas. Era un chico joven, de su misma edad, con unos rasgos marcados y unos ojos oscuros que le miraban con un toque de interés y advertencia al mismo tiempo. Su posición elevada en el muro resaltaba aún más la altura que Xiumin sabía que tenía.  
  
Le miró con desconfianza, los  _hola_  solían acabar en ocasiones con una bala o una puñalada por la espalda y no quería aventurarse a ser pillado por sorpresa, o no más de lo ya había sido. Menos con el chico que tenía delante. Así que no tardó en moverse rápido, cogiendo al otro desprevenido, para apuntarle con la escopeta a la cara. El otro se limitó a sonreír sin bajar el arma.  
  
—Te he salvado la vida, lo menos que podrías hacer es agradecérmelo y no apuntarme con eso.  
  
Xiumin enarcó las cejas, cuestionando al joven que tenía delante de él, apuntándole con un revólver con una mano igualmente firme a la suya.  
  
—No necesitaba tu ayuda. Lárgate antes de que te dispare.  
  
—Pensaba que era yo el que te estaba amenazando.  
  
—Quizás te estabas equivocando —replicó, jugando con el dedo sobre el gatillo.  
  
—Parece que no te andas con bromas, me gusta —contestó el chico, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y con un brillo en los ojos—. La última persona con la que estuve le temblaba tanto la mano cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a un caminante que resultó inútil. Creo que podríamos ayudarnos.  
  
—Te he dicho que no necesitaba tu ayuda, ni la necesito. Lárgate por dónde has venido.  
  
—Creo que no me apetece —respondió, dando un salto y plantándose delante de él. Xiumin siguió el movimiento con el arma, apuntándole ahora directamente al corazón.  
  
—Haré que te apetezca entonces —dijo entre dientes. Estaba cansado de la situación, de tener que, entre todos las millones de personas que existían en ese planeta, encontrarse precisamente con él.  
  
No tenía ganas de tratar con engreídos ese día. Clavó más la boca del cañón en el pecho del otro para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.  
  
—Si te pones así. —Bajó el revólver, tirándolo al suelo y levantando las dos manos para que viera que no llevaba nada más, sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Una sonrisa petulante que Xiumin odiaba demasiado. —¿Contento?  
  
Xiumin no dejó de escrutarle con la mirada.  _Contento_  no estaba precisamente en su lista de palabras en ese momento. Ante su silencio, el otro aprovechó para dar un paso hacia él, a lo que Xiumin respondió con uno hacia atrás y la presión de la escopeta.  
  
—Quédate quieto —le ordenó, intentando apartarse rápidamente el pelo que le había caído por delante de los ojos por culpa de la brisa.  
  
—No voy a hacerte nada, estoy desarmado —replicó, con las manos todavía en alto y dando otro paso.  
  
—Te he dicho que te estés quieto —le volvió a repetir, correspondiendo con otro paso por su parte y dando con su espalda contra otra parte del muro.  
  
 _Mierda_ , estaba acorralado.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? —le preguntó el chico, inclinándose finalmente hacia él al no poder moverse.  
  
Lo tenía tan cerca que podía ver las raíces oscuras de su pelo, que se mezclaban con el rubio que inundaba el resto. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración contra la mejilla, su aliento cálido que se escapaba entre la boca semiabierta por esa maldita sonrisa.  
  
—¿Me tienes miedo? —Se acercó más aún, cogiendo con una mano el cañón del arma y apartándolo con una fuerza que superaba a la suya y a la que no pudo oponer resistencia. —Respóndeme, Kim Minseok.  
  
No supo en ese momento si le sorprendió más el hecho de escuchar su verdadero nombre tras tanto tiempo, el hecho de que el otro le reconociera o el hecho de que le estuviera besando, acorralado ahí contra el muro y con los labios abrasándole por el contacto.  
  
—¿Qué coño haces? —le espetó, empujándole y separando sus labios. Pero el otro no le respondió, simplemente se dedicó a volver a atacar su boca, mordiendo y con una mano colándose por el cuello de la camisa para posarse en su nuca.  
  
—Hace mucho tiempo que quería tenerte así de nuevo, Kim Minseok —confesó, entre beso y beso, con la escopeta cayendo al suelo y el olor fétido del caminante en el aire—. Quien diría —le volvió a besar, tirando del labio, mezclando sus salivas porque, sí, Xiumin estaba respondiendo sin poder evitarlo—, que sería bajo estas circunstancias.  
  
La mente de Xiumin bullía con demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas interrogativas, demasiado todo para su gusto en ese momento. Quizás estaba dormido o quizás el maldito caminante de mierda le había mordido y estaba teniendo una especie de fantasía bizarra antes de morir. No podía ser que el cabrón de Kris Wu le estuviera besando ahí en medio de un patio cutre, habiendo pasado demasiados años entre medias hasta ese reencuentro. Habiendo incluso cambiado de ciudad, de vida, de amigos; acabando ambos en ese apocalipsis zombi que parecía sacado de una película de clase B de las que solía hacer maratón con sus amigos en el sótano de su casa.  
  
Esta vez fue él el que mordió el labio del otro, queriendo comprobar la realidad de la situación y notando el sabor de la sangre al momento. Kris gruñó por toda muestra de irritación, pasándole la lengua por los dientes.  
  
—Has cambiado —dijo, apartándose por fin de él—, para mejor.  
  
Xiumin intentó recuperar la respiración, separándose del muro lo que le permitían los brazos de Kris, que ahora estaban apoyados a ambos lados de él.  
  
—Tú sin embargo sigues igual. No has cambiado ni un ápice.  
  
—Créeme Minseok, todos hemos cambiado en estos años —contestó, inclinándose de nuevo para rozarle los labios—. Pero no lo suficiente para que nuestros cuerpos no se reconozcan entre sí.  
  
Le puso una mano sobre su pecho, empujando para que se volviera a separar de él.  
  
—Para —le dijo seriamente, notando la sensación cálida en sus labios y maldiciendo que no le resultase errónea. Creía haberse dejado claro a sí mismo que nunca iba a volver a dejarse manipular por la persona que tenía delante. ¿A dónde se habían ido esos cinco años durante los que había desterrado a Kris de su mente?  
  
—Nunca me ha gustado que me den órdenes, pero resulta curioso viniendo de ti.  
  
—Ya no soy tu puta marioneta, Kris.  
  
—¿Quién dice que lo fueras alguna vez?  
  
Esta vez sí que le empujó en serio, de hecho, le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara. Los nudillos se quejaron por el impacto.  
  
—¿Me vas a decir a estas alturas que no te dedicaste a jugar conmigo?  
  
—Cálmate, Minseok, no hace falta ponerse violento —rió, limpiándose la sangre del labio con el pulgar y mirando el líquido carmesí.  
  
—No me digas que me calme, hijo de puta. Debería haberte disparado nada más ver que eras tú.  
  
Kris se agachó, cogiendo su revólver manchado ahora por el barro fresco y tendiéndoselo.  
  
—Cógelo y dispárame si tantas ganas tienes, ¡vamos!  
  
Xiumin miró el arma, con su empuñadora oscura y su cuerpo plateado. Era de gran calibre, un disparo y reventaba todo lo que encontraba en su trayectoria. Desvió la mirada hacia el caminante, ahora completamente inerte y cuya cabeza era irreconocible, sólo era un amasijo de vísceras y cachos de cerebro.  
  
Volvió a mirar a Kris, cuyos ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo de antes, el mismo que recordaba de años atrás.  
  
—Vete a la mierda —le dijo finalmente, cogiendo su escopeta, apartándose del muro y dándole la espalda. No pensaba aguantarle un solo minuto más, ya había tenido bastante.  
  
Pasó por encima del cadáver, echándose el pelo oscuro y demasiado largo hacia atrás. De paso se secó el sudor pegajoso de la frente. Localizó su mochila un par de metros delante de él, donde la había dejado antes de encontrarse con el caminante. Se encaminó hacia ella, mirando hacia el cielo una vez.  
  
—Va a llover —murmuró para sí mismo al fijarse en las nubes oscuras y en cómo se ocultaba el último rayo de sol. Tendría que buscar refugio pronto si no quería que la lluvia le pillara desprevenido y le empapara de arriba a abajo. Eso haría redondo el día y, si podía evitarlo, mejor.  
  
Llevó hasta su mochila, agachándose junto a ella. La había encontrado en origen en unos grandes almacenes; grande, resistente y su fiel compañera de viaje desde hacía meses. Ahí llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. La cogió por un asa y se la colgó de los hombros. No pesaba mucho, últimamente no tenía mucha suerte en su búsqueda de víveres y era una de sus principales preocupaciones. Parecía que habían espoliado todos los comercios de los dos últimos pueblos por los que había pasado y no había tenido mayor suerte en ése.  
  
Cogió la cantimplora que colgaba de una anilla en la parte exterior de la mochila y tomó un trago para calmar su garganta reseca, todavía le quedaba más de la mitad.  
  
Oyó unos pasos detrás de él y se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con Kris de nuevo junto a él.  
  
—Creo que he dejado claro que no te quiero cerca —le dijo, cerrando la cantimplora y colgándola de nuevo. Deslizó una de sus zapatillas por el suelo para quitarse una molesta plasta de barro.  
  
—Me has mandado a la mierda y, sinceramente, creo que ya estoy en ella —comentó Kris, mirando a su alrededor.  
  
—Mira —empezó a decir, levantando la mirada y acercándose a él muy serio—. Haz lo que te dé la gana pero no me jodas. Lárgate en la otra dirección, sigue tu camino como ibas a hacer antes de encontrarte conmigo y déjame en paz.  
  
Otra vez el sonido de su risa. Le daban ganas de reventarle la boca, una vez más. Se alejó de él con paso firme, con el peso de la mochila en los hombros y la escopeta en una mano.  
  
Camino un par de metros, saliendo del perímetro del parque e intentando vaciar su mente para centrarse y empezar a pensar hacia dónde marchar. Había venido por la calle a su izquierda si no se equivocaba, llevaba recorriendo todo el condado desde el sur, pero en ese momento se sentía mareado y estaba empezando a pasarle factura las horas sin comer. La adrenalina del momento se estaba desvaneciendo y se notaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al llegar al margen con la carretera principal, que cruzaba el pueblo en toda su envergadura, y respiró profundamente intentado llenar sus pulmones todo lo posible. Al menos ahí no olía a cadáver descompuesto.  
  
Notó una presencia a su lado y estaba a punto de maldecir cuando de repente vio una manzana delante de él.  
  
—Come —le dijo la voz de Kris, a quien Xiumin miró dubitativo al girarse hacia su derecha. Ahora llevaba una mochila como él, el revólver enfundado en su cintura y un cuchillo de caza al otro lado que no había visto antes. Con un resoplido, le puso la pieza en la mano ante su falta de respuesta—. No seas idiota y acéptala.  
  
Xiumin miró la manzana, hacía mucho desde que había comido una, se había estaba alimentando básicamente a base de bayas y comida enlatada. Se preguntó de dónde la había sacado.  
  
—Gracias —murmuró. No esperaba ese gesto por parte de Kris, siempre le había parecido que la gente no le importaba, o así lo había demostrado en el pasado. Eso no hacía que de repente confiara en él.  
  
—Ya que estoy en la mierda, me gustaría al menos tener compañía.  
  
—Voy a seguir optando porque esto es un mal sueño y tú eres la reencarnación del mal en mi pesadilla. —Olisqueó la manzana, no parecía podrida a primera vista.  
  
—Sigues siendo demasiado dramático, esperaba que eso se te hubiera corregido —se burló, dando un paso hacia delante y sacando una linterna de uno de sus bolsillos.  
  
—Yo esperaba que se te hubiera corregido toda tu persona.  
  
—Puede que me conozcas si vamos juntos —replicó, encendiendo la linterna e iluminando hacia el frente.  
  
—Te he dicho...  
  
—¿Qué daño te va a hacer que vaya contigo? Es mejor tener compañía —dijo, iluminándole con linterna y haciendo que se tapara los ojos con una mano.  
  
—Daño para mí, ninguno, y aparta eso de mí. —El haz de luz volvió a enfocar a la carretera. —Pero no te sorprendas si un día te disparo de verdad. Tengo un límite de paciencia.  
  
—No me digas. Tendré que intentar no bordarlo.  
  
—Suerte.  
  
Y con ello, Xiumin le dio un mordisco a la manzana, agradeciendo el sabor ácido de la fruta y emprendiendo camino hacia el norte.  
  
Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.


End file.
